justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Needs Somebody To Love
|artist = (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1980 |from = film |tvfilm = |mode = Duet (Classic) Hold My Hand (Hold My Hand) |dg = / (Classic) / / / / (Hold My Hand) |difficulty = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Hold My Hand) |alt = Hold My Hand (not available on Xbox 360) |pc = / (Classic) /Persian Blue (Hold My Hand) |gc = / (Classic) / / / / (Hold My Hand) (Hold My Hand) (Arrows) |lc = |mc = |pictos = 83 (Classic) 78 (Hold My Hand) |nowc = EverybodyNeeds |audio = |dura = 3:22 |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) |choreo = }}"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" by (covered by Dancing Bros. in-game), is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man wearing a black-and-white striped prison uniform which occasionally flashes during the routine. His undershirt is orange. He is also wearing a navy blue fedora, sunglasses, and a pair of yellow boots. He is seen with a sky blue outline. 'P2' P2 is a man wearing a black-and-white striped prison uniform which occasionally flashes during the routine. His undershirt is yellow. He is also wearing a navy blue fedora, sunglasses, a pair of yellow boots, and also is seen with a sky blue outline. everybodyneeds_coach_1_big.png|P1 everybodyneeds_coach_2_big.png|P2 Hold My Hand There are five dancers in the alternate version, in the order of male, female, male, female, male. They all wear similar suits to the classic mode. In addition to the similarity, they also wear fedoras, sunglasses, and black boots. The middle dancer is seen with the upper half of his suit pulled down, wearing a blue tank. Background The routine takes place outside a prison facility with garbage cans; occasionally, trumpet players pop out from them. Wanted posters can be seen on the prison walls. There is also a rope made of blankets hanging from the building. Spotlights can also be seen, along with the lit windows right behind the dancers which are moving and crisscrossing. At the end of the song, the entire background spins around. Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Background) Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Move your arms in an inverted circle. Gold Move 2: Hit your elbow down. P1 raises his left knee. P2 jumps first then does it. EverybodyNeedsGM1.png|Gold Move 1 EverybodyGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game EverybodyNeedsGM2.png|Gold Move 2 EverybodyGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Hold My Hand There are 3 Gold Moves in the Hold My Hand routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands up while moving to the right. Gold Move 3: Stop holding hands and both of your hands up, as if you were surprised. ENS2L HMH GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 EverybodyHMHGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ENS2L HMH GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 EverybodyHMHGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style (varies by console) * Get GOOD when "Everybody" is sung Trivia *'' '' is the first song in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros.. *'' '' (Hold My Hand) is the first routine to have five coaches shown in the routine. However, only two are playable. **Something similar happens with Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance). *In the Dance Quests for this song, it asks for different dance styles on each console. On the Wii, it is Energetic, on the Xbox 360, it is Exhausted, on the PlayStation 3, it is In Rhythm, and on the Wii U, it is Poser. *The Hold My Hand routine contains a heavy amount of scored moves, counting some of the smallest movements multiple times in a row. *Their skin color is not really white; it points to a pink palette. This is due to the coaches wearing mostly white. *The avatar seems to represent both dancers, as they look similar to each other. *The part of the choreography at 0:47 in the video below does not score points on the Xbox 360, but it does on all motion control consoles. *Unlike previous Hold My Hand routines, this had five different coaches hold each other s hand rather than just two. *This is the second song to be on the soundtrack of The Blues Brothers, after Think. It is followed by Jailhouse Rock. Gallery Game Files everybodyneeds.jpg|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' EverybodyAlternate.png|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' (Hold My Hand) Everybodyneeds_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) EverybodyALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Hold My Hand) Tex1_128x128_6a668b0145b245da_14.png| album background (Classic) everybodyneeds_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) 76.png|P2 s avatar in and later games (Classic) 20076.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) 30076.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) everybody needs pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms EverybodyNeeds jd4 pose.png|P1 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Somebodyactive.png|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' in the menu Everybodyaltmenu2.png|Hold My Hand in the menu Everybodyneeds jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Classic's coach selection screen (Wii) Behind The Scenes Enstl bts.png|Behind The Scenes (Classic) Videos Official Audio The_Blues_Brothers_(6_9)_Movie_CLIP_-_Everybody_Needs_Somebody_to_Love_(1980)_HD Dancing Bros. - Everybody Needs Somebody To Love Teasers Everybody Needs Somebody To Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Everybody Needs Somebody To Love - Just Dance 4 Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Everybody Needs Somebody to Love (Hold My Hand Extraction) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Everybody Needs Somebody To Love Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl